Little Things
by Tangled4ever
Summary: "Sometimes it's the little things that make the greatest difference..." A collection of one-shot based on little Disney moments. Will include scenes from Frozen, Tangled, Lion King and many more.
1. Frozen: Melted Ice and Frozen Hearts

**Hi guys! It's me again... I got the idea for this after seeing Frozen at the cinema for the third time. Basically, I was shocked to realise that even after seeing it in 3D twice and on YouTube countless times, I was only just noticing Elsa's single tear when Anna freezes...**

**Anyhow, that sparked the idea for this one-shot series... Hope you enjoy. :)**

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

**Frozen: Melted Ice and Frozen Hearts**

"You're sister is _dead_. Because of you…"

The prince's words echoed in her mind like crackling thunder as she staggered back, the ground spinning beneath her as they sank in. All those countless nights pacing holes into her bedroom floor, all those years of terror, all that effort she put into preventing that second strike of icy lightning… She did everything to try and protect her beloved Anna, but all that effort had gone to waste.

One thought struck her as her ankles gave out and she tumbled to her knees: _'I failed her…'_

The thought passed, and was quickly replaced with a thousand more. Thoughts of her powers, thoughts of that night, thought of her sheltered childhood… Thoughts of snowmen and gloves and knocking on doors… Thoughts of her parents… Thoughts of Anna…

Her breathing grew shaky as she suddenly realised just how much she'd lost. _'I'm alone now…'_

"No!"

A voice yelled out across the silent fjord, firm and protesting, yet desperate and afraid. The fallen queen froze like the kingdom around her. Anna was gone, so why could she still hear her voice?

The desperate protest was met with the sound of cracking ice and shattering glass, followed by a grunt and a thud. Slowly turning around, she was met with the sight she'd feared for 13 years.

"Anna!" Leaping to her feet, she jumped in front of her frozen little sister. Fragments of a broken blade littered the icy floor, crunching softly beneath her feet. As she spun around, she just managed to catch a glimpse of Hans lying unconscious nearby.

"Oh, Anna…" Elsa whispered as she took in her position. Anna was standing with her back facing the spot where she crumbled minutes before, one hand defending the empty space behind her, the other raised as if telling someone to stop. In a single moment, it became clear why she was standing there like that. _'She died saving my life…'_

"No. _No_… Please, no…" the queen pleaded, bringing her hands up to caress her icy cheeks. Her eyes were open, but they didn't move. She could see the fear in those frozen eyes, but was painfully aware that they couldn't see the pain in hers.

As she stared deep into those lifeless eyes, her breathing grew shallow. The sound of her sister's voice begging her to build a snowman echoed in her mind. If she could go back, just for a moment, she'd tell her that she loved her. She'd let her in, and tell her why she locked herself away from the world.

A single tear leaked from her eye, slowly rolling down her cheek as for the first time in forever, she dared to hold her precious sister…

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

**There you have it… ;) I apologize for any errors; I normally get Mum to double-check my work in case I overlook something, but she hasn't seen Frozen yet and I don't want to spoil it for her…**

**Now, I AM taking suggestions, so if anyone has a beloved Disney moment they'd like me to write about, feel free to PM me or leave your suggestions in a review…**


	2. Lilo and Stitch 2: Ohana, Always…

**Hello again! Thank you so much for the comments and suggestions... They're all wonderful and I promise that I'll try to write them to the best of my ability...**

**This one-shot was requested by _Scoobycool9 and Luckycool9_. I've only seen bits of Lilo and Stitch 2, but I think I've managed to avoid story errors... Enjoy... ;)**

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

**Lilo and Stitch 2: Ohana, Always…**

It took all her strength to pull down the lever on Jumba's machine, but she refused to let go. Eventually though it gave in, and she toppled back as the fusion chamber whirled to life. A green light filled the capsule, surrounding the near-unconscious being inside. Pressing her hands against the glass, she watched his eyelids flutter.

"Stitch, you're gonna be okay now. Please be okay…"

He was very weak, but somehow he found the strength to place a paw against the glass, his palm matching with hers.

"Stitch sorry." The words were quiet and shaky, and were the final ones he spoke before his body grew limp, his paw falling back to his side and his eyes closing for the last time.

"Stitch?"

He didn't move, nor did he answer.

"Hurry, before- Oh… No!"

She span around, seeing her family behind her. Her eyes focused on the largest of the group, and she ran to grab his enormous hand.

"Jumba! Jumba, it's not working!" she wailed desperately, dragging him to the machine.

His eyes frantically scanned the machine, but it only took a moment for him to realise what was wrong… "We're too late."

She gasped, her hands flying to her cheeks.

The indigo creature quietly switched off the fusion chamber, his eyes clenched shut to hide his forming tears. The machine door opened with a soft exhale, and Jumba carefully lifted the lifeless blue body of his prized creation to his chin.

She couldn't believe it. She _wouldn't_ believe it. He couldn't be gone. _'Not her Stitch…'_

"No!" she cried, running up to rescue him from the alien's massive arms, laying him down in her lap.

"Lilo, there's nothing you can do," the indigo giant choked out, all four of his eyes blinking back tears. "He's gone."

Nani slowly approached the shell-shocked girl, holding out her arms, "Oh honey, come 'ere."

"No!" she yelled, darting away from her sister. No matter what anyone said, this was her fault. She'd been selfish. She'd been so wrapped up in winning the contest, in proving Mertle wrong, that she hadn't even noticed the pain and torment her best friend was going through. She'd allowed herself to make the greatest of mistakes, and now she would pay the price. _'Just like Stitch...'_

"Stitch... I'm so sorry," she whispered, gently stroking his familiar blue fur. "I kept saying how I needed you, but you needed me more..."

He didn't move. Her words had come too late, and all she could hope for as she plucked the orchid from her hair and laid it on his belly was that somehow they would reach past death, so he could rest in peace, knowing he was loved. She sniffled as tears welled up in her eyes, only one thing left to be said...

"You're my ohana, Stitch. And I will always love you."

Her head resting on his forehead, she finally let the tears fall, the world growing silent as her sobs took hold. If she could have just one wish, she would wish for one more day - one more moment - to make sure he knew that she didn't blame him. She was the one to blame; Stitch died from her blindness.

A familiar paw came to rest on her hand, and through her cloudy eyes she saw a pair of heavy eyelids flutter open.

"Stitch not bad. Stitch fluffy!" His voice was soft at first, but like his large ears, soon perked up. But for Lilo, what mattered wasn't how his voice sounded, but the fact that she could hear it at all.

"Stitch!"

Her joyous laughter filled the air as she pulled the creature closer. Had she really been paying attention, she would have heard her sister's relieved sigh, Jumba and Pleakley's soft astounded banter and the whirs and beeps of the fusion chamber alerting them of Stitch's fully charged molecules, but right now there was only one person on her mind...

"Stitch okay now?" he whimpered, a faint concern still present in his big round eyes.

She offered him a small, reassuring smile, holding him close, "No more nightmares..."

The reply was more than a mere answer; it was a promise. From that moment on, she'd be there for her Stitch, her ohana, always...

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

**Awwww, I liked writing that one... Thanks for the suggestion. (:**


	3. Aladdin 3: Defining Treasure

**Hello again. (: I started writing this in Sports Class yesterday (I had to have dry ice on my foot... Yeah, not fun to walk on...). I would have been doing my English work but the Wi-Fi wasn't working properly... Enjoy.**

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

**Aladdin and the King of Thieves: Defining "Treasure"**

He'd always been athletic – you have to be living a life on the run – but scaling vertical walls gets naturally harder once you reach your mid-40s. Nearing the opening in the roof, the figure above him heaved himself out, turning back to offer a familiar tanned hand.

Taking the hand, he finally managed to scramble out of the opening. Climbing out onto the roof, he inhaled a deep breath of salty sea air. '_Never in my life have I been so glad to see daylight._'

Turning around, he watched his son pull their new-found treasure from under his belt, unwrapping the cloth to reveal the Hand of Midas.

"After all these years, you finally have your treasure," he smiled, holding out the hand for him to take.

"This thing?" he challenged, grasping the bronze handle, "No…"

Shaking his head, he took a moment to reflect on the prices he'd had to pay for the fortune in his hand.

"_Sa'luk, your battle is with me!"_

"_Don't worry Dad. I can take him alone," Aladdin called back over his shoulder, readying himself for a fight._

"_But you're not alone." His eyes drifted to the golden treasure in his hand and he muttered to himself, "Not anymore..."_

Only in that moment had the truth become clear. The Hand of Midas was no treasure; it was merely a hopeless dream that robbed him of his wife's last years and his only son's childhood. All he'd ever wanted was to give his little, dearly-loved family the good life they deserved, but instead what he gave them was a life of uncertainty and abandonment.

And above all this, it was reason his son almost died - again. Had he not gone after it, he could have been watching his only child marry the girl of his dreams, instead of watching him fight for his life.

"This wretched thing almost cost me the ultimate treasure..."

A glimmer of hope flickered in his boy's eyes, and Cassim placed a hand on his shoulder, "It's you, son. You-"

Taking another step forward, he pulled his precious child close to his chest, careful not to let his body make contact with the Hand of Midas.

"- are my ultimate treasure," he completed. Pulling away, he looked at him with all the love and remorse in the world – and in his heart, "I'm sorry it took me this to realise it…"

His eyes once again flicked to the hand. '_I don't need this thing…_'

"The Hand of Midas can take its curse to the bottom of the sea!"

Forcefully spitting out the last words, he threw the hand with all his strength, watching as it landed on the deck of the ship that dragged him to the Vanishing Isle.

The ground beneath them started shaking as the turtle squealed, and looking down through the opening, they watched the ocean water within the temple racing towards them. Running to the edge of the roof, they leapt off the edge as the rising waters splashed above their heads.

As they started falling, his eyes landed on the purple rug. '_Our only chance…_'

"Get up here, you blasted rug!"

In an instant, the magic carpet burst into the air, catching them in a single swoop.

The boy beside him shot him a cheeky smirk, "You actually trust this thing?"

He almost laughed, returning the smirk with one of his own, "With my life, son."

'_Son._' How he'd longed to use that word each passing year of his tireless search. He might not know where he was going next, but if there was one thing he did know, it was that he could say he'd found his treasure. True, some clueless souls would say that a person can't be treasure. If so, all he'd say is that it depends on how you define '_treasure_'…

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

**Again, thanks for all the wonderful suggestions. I will try to get through them as soon as possible, but I don't own all the suggested movies so some scenes might take a while...**


	4. Secret of the Wings: What Once was Mine

**For any Disney Fairies fans reading this, OH MY FROSTY RAINBOW PIXIE DUST! Did you guys see that scene in The Pirate Fairy? Clarion falling asleep on Milori's arm, and then him taking her in his arms while they watch the girls at the end; excuse me while I go squeal like a 6-year-old... ;)**

**Sorry about that… I have to say, of all the oneshots I have planned for this series, this one is _without doubt_ my favourite.**

**Okay, as you probably guessed, this one is based on Milarion (one of my absolute favourite couples), but I did throw a little Tangled in for effect. I adore the 'Romeo and Juliet' feel of their forbidden love, especially since they get back together in the end...**

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

**Secret of the Wings: What Once was Mine**

Cold winds swept through the hollow, the icy winter creeping ever-closer. All around the Pixie Dust Tree, fairies and sparrow-men watched as the three winter fairies sprung into the air, letting their frost dance off their fingertips.

Caught up in the disaster at hand, no one noticed her holding her breath. Never had she thought something like this could happen. She created the border rule in hopes of preventing anyone else from getting hurt, but not once had she suspected that it could lead to the seasons themselves being thrown out of balance.

Her gaze fell, and she was one of the several fairies that gasped in horror. The freeze was still surging forward, dragging down the temperature with every step it took.

"It's getting colder," Fawn wailed, panic evident in her voice.

"Let's hand out the blankets; they'll keep us warm," Tinkerbell suggested, her tone urgent yet calm. '_She seems to be handling this better than I am..._'

"Hurry Peri, hurry!"

Fairies scattered as they began handing each other blankets, while she stood watching as Periwinkle and her friends circled the tree, their frost slowly travelling down branches, spreading across leaves and rippling over bark. They were working as fast as their elegant wings could carry them, but it still wasn't much compared to the speed of the approaching freeze.

"Make sure you cover your wings!" Tinkerbell's voice called back to another fairy as she appeared beside her. The tinker's friends began to crowd around her, all clutching blankets close to their bodies. The winter fairies swooped down to meet them, looks of despair written on their faces.

"The tree- it's too big!" the black-haired fairy cried helplessly. "We're _never_ going to make it..."

Tinkerbell and Periwinkle cast a worried glance over their shoulders at the ever-slowing stream of pixie dust, and she watch the hope drain from their faces. This was their only chance... '_And now it's gone..._'

Turning back to each other, the sisters shared a disheartened look.

"I'm sorry..." Periwinkle whispered dismally, her twin heaving a heavy sigh.

They were so frightened. _Everyone_ was so frightened. She wanted to say something - anything - to let them know that she was still there for them; that they weren't alone.

Her body tensed slightly as she went to speak, but before she could even open her mouth, a familiar screech echoed through the air. Looking up, they watched a row of dark shapes emerged from the mist, revealing themselves to be a flock of snowy owls.

A newfound hope spread among the crowd, but for her, it wasn't _just_ hope swelling in her chest. As the birds drew nearer, she could clearly see the only sparrow-man she'd ever loved, riding in on his trusty snowy owl to her rescue.

"_You came back for me..._" her eyes whispered, her hands subconsciously resting over her pounding heart as a small smile tugged at her lips.

His soft brown orbs never leaving her sapphire blue ones, they replied, "_How could I not?_"

Beside her, the two sisters shared a beam, before the frost fairy leapt into the air. She lingered in the air beside him for a moment, most likely talking about the tree. A minute later, winter fairies and sparrow-men alike were surging through the hollow at top speed, coating every inch in crisp white frost.

Before long, all that remained was white for as far as the eye could see, slowly being consumed by the freeze's icy blue. Having done all they could, the winter fairies flew back to the tree.

The Lord of Winter climbed off his majestic owl, and she felt a sickness in her stomach she hadn't felt in years. Yes, she'd seen him earlier, but only now was she able to stop and take him in. He hadn't changed much; he still had his platinum white hair, the top layer was still pulled back into a stumpy ponytail, he still had that adorable little wisp that refused to sit anywhere but on his forehead, his eyes were still the same perfect shade of chestnut brown... He was still the same muscular, pale-skinned sparrow-man that stole her heart the moment they met, but all that time apart had made her much more aware of his looks. '_Was he __**always**__ this handsome?_'

"The freeze is upon us. You must take cover," he told the warm fairies, who instantly scurried off. She shivered at the familiar richness of his thick British accent, not really hearing what he was saying.

As soon as the last of the warm fairies – Tinkerbell, of course - were safely in the tree, his eyes fell on her, and she felt her cheeks heat up as he walked towards her. However, the warmth quickly vanished as another cold breeze swept through, bringing back her worry with it.

"Will everything be alright?" she asked, her arms crossed tightly over her chest.

"I don't know," he admitted, shaking his head slightly. "I have never seen anything like this..."

The growing chill gripped her like an icy claw, and she shivered under its power. In the presence of her fairies, she might be the loyal queen who would willing sacrifice her own happiness for their safety, but she wasn't as strong as they thought she was. In fact, only the lord of Winter knew just how afraid she really was...

Wordlessly removing his owl-feather cape, he carefully laid it over her quivering shoulders. She in turn responded with the fainted blush, somehow managing to fight back the urge to play with her caramel-coloured locks. Looking up, she smiled at him with the same, unshaken devotion she still felt after all these years. '_How did I ever live without him?_'

"Thank you Milori."

She watched as a new feeling became present in his eyes; longing. She was no mind-reader - not even close to it - but she knew exactly why the feeling was there. She could tell that he wanted to hold her, kiss her, protect her... But the battle of his heart and mind could also be seen in those heartbroken eyes; no matter how badly his heart wanted him to be her shelter, his mind knew that their love was still too dangerous.

"Please, take cover," he begged, his voice weighted with fear for her safety.

She lingered for a moment, unwilling to leave him again, but couldn't deny the desperate look in her lover's eyes. Tugging the top of the cape further over her shoulders, she turned away from the Winter lord. Managing only two steps forward, she stopped dead in her tracks when she heard the faint shuffling of his boots as he walked away. She knew what she'd see if she looked back now, but the temptation to catch one last look at him was too strong for her to bear. Looking back, her eyes saw only '_it_'.

Her face blank, she let her eyes trace the jagged edge of his broken right wing. As he continued, she couldn't help but notice that his head hung low. '_I know, love... I'm hurting too..._'

Lifting his head, he addressed the fairies and sparrow-men still watching the freeze, "Winter fairies, stand guard."

A deep sigh left her body, and she clenched her eyes shut to hide her forming tears. So many years had gone by since that fateful moment, and yet she still remembered it as if it were yesterday. She still remembered the shakiness of their last 'I love you'. She still remembered tasting nothing but his cold, salty tears the last time they kissed. She still remembered looking back over her shoulder as she flew away, just in time to see his knees give way as he crumpled into the snow.

Drawing in a breath, she gazed at her lover once more. Turning away, she slipped back inside the tree, but rather than joining the others, she let herself crumble onto the bark floor, aching sobs rattling her whole being. Her lips didn't move as her own salty tears rolled down her flushed cheeks, but all she could hear was the sound of her heart painfully singing out for some sort of miracle.

Closing her eyes and tugging her lover's cape closer to her quaking body, Clarion listened to her heart's desperate, shaking pleas, "_Heal what has been hurt, change the Fates' design. Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine. What once was mine..._"

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

**These two are so perfect... :) ****Let me know what you guys think...**


End file.
